Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. Utilizing a communication network and relevant communication protocols, a computing device can engage in data communications with a wide variety of computing devices. For example, in accordance with an addressing protocol, a computing device can interact with specific computing devices by specifying data packets intended for specific network-based addresses. Prior to initiating connectivity to the communication network, however, the external computing devices must have some type of agreement with the computing devices associated with communication networks, often referred to as gateway computing devices, as to the communication protocols that will be utilized to facilitate communication.
In accordance with a telecommunications-based environment, telecommunications-based devices, such as mobile terminals, establish communications with gateway computing devices via a wireless communication network. The gateway computing devices provide data communication to data networks, such as the local area network or wide area networks (e.g., the Internet). Typically, a service provider maintains the wireless access communication network and gateway computing device for telecommunications-based devices that are associated with subscribers/customers of the service provider, often referred to as a home network. Additionally, multiple service providers have business relationships that allow telecommunications-based devices that are not associated with subscribers/customer of the particular service provider to use a foreign/visitor radio access network to access other data networks. The non-subscribers telecommunications-based devices are often referred to as roaming telecommunications-based devices from the perspective of the service provider and the wireless communication network are often referred to as visiting networks/foreign networks from the perspective of the non-subscriber telecommunications-based device.
Subscriber telecommunications-based devices are often configured with software applications, configurations, or other settings that specify the type of communication protocols that will be utilized to establish communications with the home network gateway computing devices. For example, a home network service provider can provision subscriber telecommunications-based device with the specification of the specific type of addressing protocol that will be utilized to transmit data via the home network. In contrast, visiting network service providers typically have not ability to configure roaming telecommunications-based devices prior to the roaming telecommunications-based devices attempting to establish communications with the visiting network. Moreover, these non-subscriber telecommunications-based devices (e.g., roaming telecommunications-based devices) may be configured in accordance with their respective home network configurations that may be incompatible or non-optimal with the corresponding configurations for the visiting network.